1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthopedic devices, and particularly to a device for permitting a person with a disabled limb, such as a paralyzed arm, to manipulate that limb in an effective manner by using an able limb, such as an able arm of the person using the appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A basic difficulty encountered by persons who have suffered a paralyzation of a limb due to a stroke or other injury or die ease is that the diabled limb can be moved about, whether to permit the person to obtain a more comfortable position or to exercise the limb muscles, only with great difficulty, and generally requires another person to assist the invalid in manipulating the limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,340, issued Aug. 19, 1952 to H. E. Anderson, discloses a disabled limb strap in the form of a sling which wraps around a disabled or sore foot and permits the person suffering the disability to manipulate the foot by use of one of the person's arms. More specifically, this known limb strap comprises a flexible element having a loop at one end through which the element can be folded on itself in order to form a noose which engages the foot to be moved, with the other of the ends of the flexible element being engageable by a hand of the person suffering from the disability.
Numerous devices have been proposed which strap onto the wrist or arm of a person for purposes of exercising the arm. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,641, issued Apr. 27, 1965 to W. S. Shane, discloses an exercising device for marksmen in which a sleeve is strapped onto a user's forearm. Extending from this sleeve is a pocket arranged for receiving weights which will exert the requisite force on the associated forearm. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,334, issued Apr. 29, 1958 to S. H. Whitelaw, discloses a therapeutic device for use in the manipulative treatment of joints of the human body. In particular, this latter device includes a stiff lever arm mountable on a forearm by appropriate straps, which a padded sling extending part-way around the forearm for restraining the device relative to the forearm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,301,552, issued Jan. 31, 1967 to M. G. S. Ryan, and 2,287,821, issued Nov. 1, 1938 to S. G. Svensson, disclose additional examples of arm exercising devices pertinent hereto, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,821, issued June 30, 1942 to D. O'Donovan, sets forth a combined wrist joint and distal forearm support orthopedic device which includes a sleeve strapped onto the forearm of the user.